AnthonyM
}} AnthonyM is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life AnthonyM's early life is unknown, although he seems to have done cartoon art before being chosen to be a Guardian. AnthonyM and the World of Sketch AnthonyM is the newest appointed Guardian of Sketchia-23, having been sent off to the area to prove his worth. Along his journey, he meets Strongarm, Techo, and Blurri, who all form the M-Crew together after their successful time defending the Stratosville Palace. After some time, they take on an invading Killer Bee, gaining a reputation as a group of hired fighters. This also gains the attention of Waitress Penny, who was watching the battle from the Penciltown Diner. AnthonyM would find himself in love with Penny, as the two would become great friends. Later on, AnthonyM would meet his rival, Shadus, who challenged him to a one-on-one duel only to lose. AnthonyM and the Faraway Map As the group-appointed leader of the M-Crew, AnthonyM led the voyage to the other continents of Sketchia. As the crew traveled, they pieced together the Cube of Awakening, and as the planet split in two, he and Shadus put aside their differences to piece the planet together alongside the colossus in the planet's core. Sketch Arena Tournament As the newest Guardian, AnthonyM was tasked with gathering fighters for the Sketch Arena Tournament by the Guardian Watchers. He gladly accepted this task, appointing the Fighter ID System to keep track of which Fighters he appointed to it. Personality Positive Traits * Caring toward friends. * Very sociable and talkative. * Always keeps a cool head, even when under stress. Negative Traits * Introverted, to an extent. * Can be easily distracted. * Does not forget major past transgressions easily. Powers and Abilities * Mastered karate, boxing, tae kwon do, and Sketchian stunpalm. * Can manipulate Creativium and Destructivium. * Very acrobatic and limber, to the point of being able to curl up into a ball and triple-jump. * Has an Arcanus, a magical creature called through a tattooed glyph. * PASSIVE: Power of the Mind (A Mixium shield around AnthonyM's mind prevents Hypnosis, Mind Bend, and Possession.) * HYPER MODE: Mixo Rush (AnthonyM charges his heart with Mixium, increasing his Attack, Defense, and Speed by 1.5x their current totals.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Arcanus Tee * Pants: Denim Jeans + Dream Metal Shinguards * Shoes: Sketchtazz Sneakers Additional Gear * Hoodie: Arcanus Hoodie Seafarer Wear * Hat: SS Mixium Bandana (AnthonyM Brown) * Pauldron: Reserve Energy Pauldron Weapons * Gauntlets: Guardian Gauntlets * Sword: Helix Blade * Twin Pistols: Daisy and Lilac Physical Appearance AnthonyM has brown hair in the signature Sketchian Spiky hairstyle, as well as light brown eyes. His shirt is black with the Guardian's Heart logo on the front, his Butterfly Arcanus in the back, and two energy ball glyphs on the sleeves. He wears the Guardian Gauntlets, with Creativium flowing through his right hand and Destructivium through his right. His denim jeans are outfitted with Dream Metal leg armor, and he wears Sketchtazz black sneakers. Merits * Became the 15473rd Guardian of Sketchia-23. * Gained the trust of Strongarm, Techo, and Blurri. * Stopped Shadus from destroying the world... multiple times! * Reconciled with Shadus. * Stopped the Dhakra Wars. * Wielded the weapons of previous Guardians, including: ** Vortimus's Helix Blade ** Romulus's Mixo Scythe ** Energetos' claws * Successfully saved the entire 154th Sketch Arena from Almafur and Zemadonis' corrupting spell. * Has successfully eaten a large box of French fries without gaining weight. Trivia * AnthonyM was made to resemble his creator in the form of a cartoon, and will be voiced by his creator. * He has an aversion to French fries. * His shirt always has the verse Psalm 118:24 lining the bottom left side. (Today is the day the Lord has made; let us rejoice and be glad in it.) See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia Category:Otherworldly Alliance Category:Light Element Category:Dark Element Category:Guardians